


Sinfully Good

by CrowleyLovesUSUK



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Alfred, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Angels, Bottom Alfred, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Captivity, Demon Alfred, Demon Arthur, Demons, Demontalia, Fallen Angels, Light Bondage, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Seme England, Top Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleyLovesUSUK/pseuds/CrowleyLovesUSUK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Kirkland is a demon prince of hell and he has captured a beautiful angel named Alfred. This unexpected encounter is awakening unfamiliar feelings in both angel and demon—feelings that could lead to serious consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinfully Good

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift fic for the UKUS Only Tumblr Secret Santa 2014 for Tumblr user employingreason. 
> 
> One of the prompts was Angel/Demon with Angel!America and Demon!England (preferably with the demon owning the angel). So we have Angel/Demon UKUS—another one of the prompts was for BDSM with emphasis on a begging/pleading America—so we have Alfred’s hands bound for most of the story and Arthur is pretty rough with him—and yes, America does some begging. I tried to get two of the prompts in—I hope you enjoy.   
> I had a lot of fun with this fic because I have never tried to write anything for Demontalia before and I really enjoyed this—so thank you for opening me up to a new AU ;)  
> Hetalia/Demontalia. Human names used. Some BDSM (mostly just bound hands and some rough oral). Yaoi. Some graphic descriptions of boy/boy sex. Demons, angels and mentions of Lucifer.

     It had always been said that Lucifer was God’s most beautiful angel before his fall. It only made sense that his progeny would be just as tempting. Alfred knew that it was wrong for his kind to have any desire beyond destruction for the agents of hell—but he couldn’t control the way he felt whenever Arthur’s gaze fell on him. The piercing green eyes of his demonic captor caused a reaction within his angelic vessel, the likes of which he had never before experienced.

     Alfred had trouble recalling exactly how he had been ambushed and captured by a small hoard of underling demons—but he knew that he would never forget when he was brought before their master. The way the slender being lounged on his ebony throne, the condescending smirk that teased the corners of his perfect lips, the elegant flicks of the creature’s smooth tail were all burned into the blonde angel’s mind.

     And his voice. Oh, his _voice_. The musical lilt of a sharp British accent tripped off of the demon’s tongue as he had stated, “I am Arthur Kirkland, master of the fourth legion of hell—and I must say that I haven’t had the pleasure of such a pretty little angel before.”

     In all his years as one of heaven’s angels, Alfred had never before encountered a demon until Arthur, and the young angel was surprised at how wrong all of his prior teachings had been. The preparations that he had received in heaven had made the demons out to be ugly, cruel and merciless. Arthur probably had the potential to be merciless, or even cruel—of that Alfred was certain, it was the nature of the beast. However, there was no conceivable way that he would ever be ugly. Not to Alfred. In Alfred’s mind, Arthur was the most beautiful being he had ever seen. And even though the angel was certain that if provoked, the demon could expose his underlying nature of evil, so far, he had done nothing of the sort. Arthur had projected the demeanor of a complete gentleman towards him, despite their odd circumstances.

     Yes, Alfred acknowledged that he was Arthur’s prisoner, but the red-haired devil had been nothing but courteous since Alfred had been dragged before his throne. True, he had been kept restrained, but Arthur had made sure that he was given plenty of sustenance, a comfortable little room and had never resorted to torture—which was what Alfred had been expecting from all the stories he had been brought up to believe.

     In fact, as far as Alfred could tell, Arthur didn’t seem to want anything from him. He didn’t pose questions to him, demanding answers. He didn’t even really speak to the angel. Alfred stayed in his small, guarded bedroom and occasionally, a few minor demons would come in, bind his hands and leave. Within a few minutes, Arthur would appear. Sometimes he arrived through the small door—like a normal being, but every so often he would simply materialize in a puff of grey smoke that emitted the faint smell of sulfur.

     The demon would then do nothing but watch Alfred, usually from the corner of the room. He never approached the angel, he would simply gaze at him with those amazingly green eyes as though he were trying to memorize everything he could about the blonde haired man before him. The intensity of Arthur’s stare would usually unnerve Alfred somewhat, but it excited him as well. No one had ever looked at him in such a way before, and the young angel felt his breath catch every time the green light of the demon’s stare would wash over him.

     That dynamic lasted for three days. After that time period had passed, Arthur would still send in demons to bind up Alfred before entering the room. He would still stay mostly in the corners of the room, blending in with the shadows on the wall. But one thing was different. He had started to talk. He had started to ask questions. Although, these were not the questions that Alfred had been expecting from a creature of the pit.

     After a few agonizing minutes of careful scrutiny, Arthur would always begin by offering Alfred some sort of treat. A glass of wine; an appetizingly tempting fruit tart—all gifts that Alfred would politely decline, even as he knew he really wanted to accept. Every time one of his presents was rejected, Arthur would smile darkly before he would begin to speak.

     The angel was prepared for questions about heaven, any weaknesses that the devil could exploit—other things of that nature—but those were never the topics of conversation. Arthur would brush his messy mop of dark red hair out of his face and inquire about Alfred, and Alfred alone. He wanted to know what Alfred did in heaven, his rank among the angels and curiously enough, he would ask what Alfred wanted to do with his existence. The strange thing was that Arthur genuinely seemed to care about what Alfred had to say.

     No one else had ever wished to know the hopes and dreams of a lowly seraphim before and Alfred found himself telling the demon things that he had never dreamed utter behind the pearly gates. Things that he probably should never have told the beautiful devil. But something about Arthur and the way he would watch as Alfred spoke, his tail flicking lightly whenever Alfred would let a smile ghost across his features, caused the young angel to confide in Arthur more and more every day.

     These odd encounters continued for almost a week until one day, when the underlings came in to bind Alfred’s hands, Arthur accompanied them. It was the first time that Alfred had been unrestrained in the demon lord’s presence. Arthur walked slowly up to Alfred, coming closer than he ever had, sporting a sinister grin as he reached for Alfred’s hand. The young angel didn’t move or put up a fight, he simply allowed the demon before him to slide up so close that their chests were brushing against one another as he deftly tied Alfred’s hands behind his back. Arthur never took his gaze off of the angel’s blue eyes as he secured the knot in the leather cord he used. Alfred took total advantage of the demon’s proximity to drink in the dark being’s impeccable appearance. He hadn’t realized that Arthur was almost a full head shorter than him before now and he found himself enjoying the demon’s smaller stature. Those teasing green eyes looked up, deep into the angel’s blue as Arthur yanked the knotted cord tight with a final snap before stepping back and drinking in the sight of Alfred, standing before him.

     “Alfred,” that smooth voice purred, causing the angel’s knees to weaken.

     “Arthur,” the angel was embarrassed to hear the slight hitch in his voice as he spoke the devil’s name. Arthur flicked his hand in the direction of the demons flanking the door in a sharp manner. They nodded and removed themselves from the room, leaving angel and devil alone.

     “I thought it was about time that we had a little chat,” Arthur took a step towards Alfred, pressing a pale hand to Alfred’s firm chest. The thin, silken material of his angel’s robes brushed his skin where Arthur slid his hands and the blonde man could feel his breath begin to come in small gasps.

     “Um, I thought,” Alfred stuttered, “I thought we had been chatting?”

     Arthur hummed as he licked his lips and slowly circled the angel before him. “Yes,” the demon agreed. “Yes we have. But I was thinking of a different topic of conversation, love.” The endearment tripped off of his tongue in an almost mocking tone, but Alfred was still ecstatic to hear Arthur refer to him in that way.

     Alfred’s breath became shallow as Arthur’s fingers danced over his shoulder. The demon had never been so close before. He had never made any attempt to touch the angel until now and Alfred didn’t know how to handle the fact that he just wanted Arthur to touch him again and again. Alfred’s heart began to hammer in his chest at the predatory look on Arthur’s face. For a moment, he even thought that the green light of his eyes had dimmed to a flat dull black but when he blinked and looked back at the demon, his eyes were still that perfect shade of emerald.

     “I was thinking that we should speak about you,” Arthur reached up to brush some of Alfred’s blonde hair off of his face.

     The angel gulped and let his eyes flutter shut at the demon’s touch.  “Me?” he whispered.

     “You,” Arthur agreed. “And your place here, in my kingdom.”

     Alfred’s eyes shot open and his mouth dropped slightly as he stared at Arthur in a state of confusion. “My place in your kingdom?” the angel repeated.

     Arthur grunted and rolled his eyes, pushing away from Alfred. He stalked a few steps away, crossing his arms over his chest, his tail curling up behind him in a menacing point. There was a moment where neither creature spoke, they simply stared at one another. Alfred’s wide eyes in a question and Arthur’s narrowing into a glare. Realizing that the angel was not going to reach a conclusion on his own, Arthur growled and within a split second he was pressed hard against Alfred’s chest; his hands ripping into the angel’s soft blonde hair, pulling him down and crashing their lips against one another.

     For a moment, Alfred didn’t react. He stood stock still as the demon assaulted his lips, forcing his soft tongue into the angel’s mouth. He was so taken aback at the sudden onslaught from Arthur that his whole body was tensed and coiled. It was only a moment though. Alfred quickly opened his mouth allowing Arthur to snake his tongue in further, as the demon pulled him down, deeper into the kiss. Alfred strained against the cord binding his wrists—he wanted to fling his arms around Arthur’s neck and pull him near, but despite his incredible strength, the binding refused to break. Struggling to press himself ever closer to the demon’s body, Alfred let a small moan escape his lips as Arthur broke their connection, and pulled away, stepping back and staring hungrily at the disheveled angel before him.

     In Alfred’s mind, Arthur seemed perfectly composed as though the kiss had hardly affected him—he couldn’t know that Arthur was more shaken than he had ever been in all his years ruling his little corner of hell. He was overwhelmed at the intensity of his need to possess this angel before him. Unlike Alfred, Arthur _had_ encountered many angels in his time and the only thing he had ever found them useful for was the occasional target practice or entertainment during Roman Gladiator Reenactment Night. There was something different now, something that Arthur couldn’t articulate. A powerful and overwhelming need that he had been trying to shake off ever since the beautiful golden creature had been dragged before him. All he knew was that he wanted Alfred. He wanted a perfect little angel all his own—he wanted Alfred to be his. Alfred found his voice first and simply spoke the demon’s name.

     His glare deepening, Arthur scowled at Alfred, saying, “That is what I want, Alfred—you.”

     “My place in your kingdom,” Alfred nodded. He understood. Arthur wanted to keep him, to own him.

     “No,” Arthur spat out. “I do not want to _own_ you per se.” Arthur lifted one of his impressive eyebrows and managed a small shrug before admitting, “Well, maybe I do want to own you—just a little bit.”

     Alfred’s eyes widened at the demon’s ability to pick his thoughts. That was bad—if Arthur _could_ read his mind, then he had probably figured out all of the dirty, degrading and _wonderful_ things that Alfred had already pictured them doing together.

     Pink lips turned up into a somewhat cruel smirk, “Oh yes, I _do_ know about all those things you want me to do to you, dear boy.”

     A bright blush spread quickly across Alfred’s cheeks at the demon’s words. He opened his mouth to protest, but he couldn’t seem to make a sound, knowing that anything he said would be a lie—and angels didn’t lie.

     “I want _you_ , Alfred,” Arthur’s tail twitched and he took a single step towards the bound and blushing angel. “I want you to be my pet, my prince, my whole world.”

     Alfred’s heart fluttered at the demon’s uncharacteristically sweet words. He blocked out the part about being called a pet—the other two titles sounded amazing. He could be with Arthur! Nothing in his whole existence had ever sounded so wonderful. The euphoria lasted long enough to come crashing down horribly with the realization that what Arthur was suggesting could never be—angels and demons did not co-exist.

     Noting the crestfallen expression on Alfred’s beautiful face, Arthur placed one hand on the boy’s golden cheek and said, “You can’t be an angel any longer, my love.”

     Alfred stared at Arthur, the implication of his words slowly taking hold. _No longer an angel._ Could he do such a thing? _Would_ he? Before the thought had finished crossing his mind, Alfred knew his answer. “Yes,” one word escaped the angel’s lips and Arthur smirked in triumph.

     Sliding his arms around Alfred’s waist, Arthur roughly pulled the angel toward him, pressing their chests together as he ground his lips against Alfred’s once again. This time, there was no hesitation on the blonde’s behalf, he opened his mouth willingly and eagerly allowed the demon entrance, losing himself in the kiss. Arthur kept an iron grip on Alfred’s hips as his mouth began to wander, brushing kisses across the angel’s beautiful face and trailing down to Alfred’s exposed collarbone.

     Arthur ran his tongue along the indentation, and then back up the boy’s neck alternating sucking on the angel’s delicate skin with small, sharp bites that caused Alfred to make muffled cries. He wanted to hear every sound that Alfred could make, and he would—in due time. After all, very soon, they were going to have eternity. Arthur grinned into Alfred’s jaw as he dug one of his fangs gently into the smooth skin, not enough to truly hurt his precious angel, but enough to show that he wasn’t playing nice anymore.

     “You are perfect. A perfect little angel,” Arthur whispered against Alfred’s neck. “Let’s squash that, shall we?”

     Alfred nodded mutely, which Arthur took correctly as compliance. The angel put up no resistance as Arthur pressed his hands onto Alfred’s shoulders, pushing the blonde down to his knees. The cold stone dug harshly into his skin as he struggled to keep his balance before turning his head up to look at the demon’s face. Alfred felt his angel robe shift as he adjusted to his new position, kneeling at Arthur’s feet. The silken material brushed his upper thighs, causing Alfred to shiver. He wanted to tug the hemline down, since it hardly allowed for any modesty, but that would be an impossible task, seeing as his hands were still bound behind his back.

     Arthur used one hand to deftly untie the laces on the front of his leather pants, keeping his other fisted tightly into Alfred’s hair, preventing the angel from squirming away. Freeing himself, Arthur palmed his soft length and thrust his hips towards Alfred’s perfect mouth.

     “Oblige me darling,” Arthur hummed, pulling the angel’s head closer to his shaft, and pressing the head against soft angelic lips. Alfred immediately opened his mouth and took Arthur lightly between his teeth, running his tongue slowly along the underside of the demon’s length. Sucking Arthur deep within his throat, Alfred toyed with the head of the slowly hardening cock. The angel’s blue eyes darted up, locking with dazed green ones; the eye contact causing an immediate reaction in Arthur. Alfred’s eyes shot open as he felt his mouth fill as the demon’s prick rocketed to full hardness causing the angel to cough slightly. At the sign of weakness, Arthur roughly torqued Alfred’s golden locks, holding the young angel in place. Throwing his head back and spreading his own blackened wings, Arthur moaned as he ground himself deeper within Alfred’s hot, willing mouth.

     Alfred was a bit taken aback at how rough Arthur was being, but then again, his new lover _was_ a demon. He decided that since he was getting what he had been craving for the entirety of his captivity that he would just enjoy the feeling in his throat of the creature that he now adored. The young angel did everything he could think of to bring pleasure to his demon—licking, sucking and humming around the incredible hardness in his mouth.

     He dared to glance back up to see Arthur’s own mouth open as he made small noises of pleasure. Alfred knew that Arthur was attempting to hold back, but it was becoming difficult and that thought made Alfred incredibly excited. He could feel himself stirring, in anticipation of what was sure to come. Alfred didn’t pause his oral stimulation to the hardened prick slamming into his mouth, but he did take a moment to let his mind wander as he watched the demon slowly give in to his pleasure. Everything about Arthur was _hot_. Every look sent Alfred over the edge. Every twist of his mouth made Alfred remember how the demon made him feel.

     “Spread your wings for me, love,” Arthur demanded as he ground his hands roughly into Alfred’s blonde hair. Immediately, Alfred’s large cream wings spread out behind him, the feathers quivering with the same anticipation that the angel felt. Arthur grinned somewhat sadistically at the sight of his pretty angel’s wings. He knew that Alfred would do whatever he desired, obey any command. Arthur had his beautiful golden angel right where he wanted him—submissive and willing.

     Nothing could be more perfect. It was time—time to make sure that his pretty angel would be his for all eternity.

     Abruptly pulling his cock from Alfred’s warm mouth, Arthur gripped the angel’s impressively muscled bicep, digging his nails in just a little. Yanking Alfred to his feet, Arthur pushed him roughly toward the small bed, backing the young angel up until his calves hit the mattress. Losing his balance a bit, Alfred plopped unceremoniously down, his eyes widening as Arthur advanced. The red-haired demon pressed against Alfred’s chest forcing the angel to lay back on the bed, his hands tucked into the small of his back, still bound tightly. As Arthur crawled possessively over his new consort, Alfred shifted and grimaced due to the restraint of his hands.

     “Poor little angel,” Arthur’s mocking tone was laced with sweetness. “I’ll let you free if you promise to be a good boy.”

     “Yes,” Alfred puffed out a breath. “I promise. I just…want to touch you.”

     Arthur raised one of his thick eyebrows, surprised at the admission. “Really?”

     “Please,” Alfred knew he was begging, but he couldn’t help it. “Please let me touch you. I need you.”

     Arthur’s nostrils flared and he pulled on Alfred’s shoulders forcing the young man up, exposing his bound wrists. The demon’s tail twitched, and snaked slowly around Alfred’s back, the angel watching the sharp forked tip warily. Arthur smirked and licked his lips as he ran the point of his demonic tail down the beautiful golden skin of Alfred’s back. The tail’s pressure left a small white line in the perfect skin before flicking out and severing the leather cord binding Alfred’s hands causing the angel to gasp in surprise.

     His hands now free, Alfred took a moment to consider the first thing on Arthur that he wanted to touch. Tentatively reaching out toward the demon leaning over him, Alfred placed his hands on Arthur’s firm chest and ran his fingers over the black silk that hid what he suspected would be a sinfully perfect physique.

     “Go ahead,” Arthur encouraged, giving his permission with a sadistic little smile. He knew what Alfred wanted.

      Gripping the material of the shirt tightly, Alfred used his angelic strength to rip the silk from Arthur’s body with one hard wrench. Just as he had suspected, Arthur was absolutely gorgeous. Alfred was certain that all the praises he had heard for Lucifer’s beauty would be put to shame by the demon he saw before him. A small sigh escaped his mouth as he drank in the sight of slender demon’s form looming over him. Arthur smiled at his angel’s youthful enthusiasm, but he wasn’t about to let Alfred take charge. Sliding his hands around Alfred’s reddened wrists, Arthur pulled the angel’s hands away from his shirt, and pressed Alfred firmly into the bed.

     A moment passed where they simply gazed at one another, neither creature able to comprehend the powerful attraction that passed between them. At once, both men leaned toward the other, Alfred straining against the hands pinning him to the bed and Arthur placing his entire weight down on the angel beneath him. There was no attempt at finesse, there was simply crashing fangs against a perfectly aligned smile and pulling, grasping, need as heaven and hell met in a collision of fire and passion. Time slowed, and stopped.

     Abruptly pulling back, Arthur’s green eyes narrowed as he hissed out words that felt foreign and wrong in his mouth. He would never have asked any other being, but Alfred was different—Alfred was light; his light and Arthur had to be sure. “Do you want this?” he questioned. “Do you really want this?” The demon’s pale hand reached up to stroke Alfred’s shining hair. “There is no turning back once I begin Alfred,” the tenderness in Arthur’s voice surprised both men, but neither one was actually surprised when Alfred simply nodded.

     “Make me yours,” the angel whispered. “Make me a demon too.”

     Growling as he lowered his mouth to claim the angel’s once more, Arthur ground his tongue deep into Alfred’s mouth, his own black, leathery devil wings fluttering as he slid one hand under Alfred’s short robe. Lightly brushing his fingers against Alfred’s hardened cock, the demon ran a single finger along the angel’s shaft, taking time to toy with already moistened tip.

     “This is going to hurt,” Arthur murmured as he sucked the delicate skin of Alfred’s jaw into what would surely be an impressive bruise.

      “I know,” Alfred gasped. “I don’t care. Please!”

     “Please?” Arthur hummed as he nipped at Alfred’s ear, shoving his knee between the angel’s thighs and pressing against the boy’s cock.

     Thrusting his hips upward toward Arthur, Alfred let out a small sob. He had been waiting for this, for so long. He had never felt this wonderful before, not in heaven or on earth and Alfred did not want to continue waiting for his heart’s desire. He needed Arthur. He was ready and willing to give up being one of the heavenly host in order to be with the man he loved—the demon he loved.

     “Yes, please,” Alfred begged. He wanted this more than anything.

     Arthur released one of the angel’s wrists and lined himself up at Alfred’s entrance. Once they were properly mated, he would be more considerate and use lube, but this time—the first time—he would take the angel the way any demon would; hard, and horrible and wonderful and quick. Pressing his cock against Alfred he smiled as he watched his beautiful angel squirm underneath him.

     Arthur found Alfred’s light and beauty so amazing now—he knew that as a devil, the boy would be even more appealing to him. Allowing himself one last look at the perfect golden specimen before him, Arthur smirked as Alfred opened his impossibly blue eyes and stared at him with an emotion that Arthur had heard of but never experienced until that moment.

     Desperately, Alfred pressed himself down trying to push Arthur within his warm, welcoming body. “Please, please Arthur,” Alfred gasped. “I don’t want to be an angel anymore!”

     “You aren’t,” the silky British voice soothed.

     As Arthur thrust into him, Alfred’s hair changed to a rich, deep black, cream wings became shrunken, leathery appendages and two hard curled horns shot out of his skull. Alfred screamed. Some agony, mostly pleasure.

     “My love,” Arthur purred, cupping Alfred’s face. “You’re like me now.” The demon placed a delicate kiss to his new lover’s pink lips, claiming Alfred as his own.

     As Arthur rocked hard into Alfred, the new demon prince relished in the surprising reality that right at that moment, in the rough embrace of a devil, was the closest he had ever felt to heaven.


End file.
